Why Did I Fall In Love With You
by muzik-luvvx
Summary: I don't know why I bother thinking about him...I'm just an ordinary, nothing special girl that he doesn't even know exists. Sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

OK! Here is my new story 'Why did I fall in Love with you?' I know I still haven't updated ' What you did for me" and ' Let me help you' but I got this idea from a oneshot I read called HEARTBREAKER BY u t o p i o. And I just couldn't help myself! Here is a little info to fill you in:

Everyone (except Neji, Lee, Temari, and Tenten are 3rd years ( or Seniors) in this fanfic (In Japan they are only in high school for three years no four,this fanfic takes place in Japan)... So they are about 17-18.

Neji, Lee, and Tenten are freshmans in College, while Temari is a sophomore in college.

And Neji is Hinata's sister in this fic, not her cousin.

So Enjoy!

Summary: I don't know why I bother thinking about him because I'm just an ordinary nothing special girl that he doesn't even know exists

* * *

Why Did I Fall in Love With You?

Chapter 1

"Oh my God! Here they come! Here they come!"

I silently closed my eyes to try to tune out the screams that erupted as soon as the girl screamed those words.

This has happened every year since our first year in high school. A girl - they would usually alternate - would be on the lookout as soon as she heard footsteps then you would hear, "Oh my God! Here they come! Here they come!" Which gives cue to all the other girls to raise up their signs and get their gifts ready. Then it would suddenly turn quiet...then footsteps...then screams all over again as they walked in. It's even more crazy today because it's the first day of school.

They always walked in the same pattern , three in the back and two in the front.

Starting in the back is Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Sabuku Gaara. Kiba is the captain of the basketball team and he's notorious for being a player. He's actually a really good friend of mine, though we never talk in school (It's not safe). Nara Shikamaru is arguably the smartest guy in school, but he's known for being really lazy. Girls like the fact that he's "hella hot" (not my words) and very intelligent. Recently there's been a rumor going around that he's dating a girl whose a second year in the university. I know for a fact that this is true, she's actually Gaara's older sister,Temari, as said by Kiba. Gaara is...really quiet, even more than me - and I'm extremely quiet. I rarely talk in school. In other words you never hear him talk. He's sort of a dark type, he wears a lot of black, but he's extremely fashionable, because his sister usually shops for him (His sister is a fashion major). Girls like him because he has a tongue ring...I'll let you think about that.

Then in the front is first, Uzumaki Naruto. He's captain of the baseball team. When we were in middle school he used to be really short and he had a really squeaky voice - thanks to puberty - and a lot people wondered why all the popular guys hung out with him, he just didn't fit. But then on our first day of high school he was suddenly tall, muscular, and his was voice was deep and smooth, in other words...he was hot! and the rest was history. He had a fanclub within two days. My friends are convinced that I have a crush on him but I most definitely do not, i just think he's really cute and a really nice person. He always tells me 'hi' when I pass by him in the hallway.

And then there's him. Uchiha Sasuke. He always gets the most squeals and gifts from the girls. He's also the most good looking of them all. Even girls who are in other fanclubs would drop them in a second if Uchiha Sasuke asked them out. He even has girls from the university whose a part of his fanclub. He's captain of the soccer team now that my brother, Neji, has graduated. (Before my brother graduated, he was the "the hottest" ) Sasuke's really smart and quiet...well more like brooding. Not many people know much about his personal life, just that he comes from an extremely wealthy family.But that just makes him more appealing to his fangirls, you know that fact that he's 'mysterious'. Two of my friends - Sakura and Ino - really love him. No girl would dare speak his name when they're around, Sasuke is theirs. End of discussion. Prime example - Sasuke used to date this girl who was a grade higher than him last year, and when Sakura found out...let's just say the girl never came back to school and her and Sasuke's relationship was over.  
We still don't know what happened to that girl...

And me? I am most definitely not a fangirl. I'm not apart of any fanclubs. I don't really have time for things like boys, when I have my future to worry about (and the fact that my brother would probably murder any guy that like). My dad is constantly on me about not letting my grades slip, so I can't really afford to daydream about me and a random guy, when I'm supposed to be listening to my teacher.

But anyway back to the what is happening. I was used to the squeals by now that it never really bothered me anymore ( especially with the two most enthusiastic ones right next to me.) but today it was just so unbearable. I had gotten sick over the weekend so my nose is all red and stuffy and I can't stop sneezing, plus I have a really bad headache. So i just kept my eyes closed and tried to tune out the noise.

They must be getting closer towards my table...the screams are getting louder.

"Ha.."

Oh no.

"Ha"

I have to sneeze!

"Choo!"

The whole cafeteria was quiet. All I heard was Sakura gasp. I was determined to keep my eyes glued to the floor.

I did not just sneeze on Uchiha Sasuke!!

"Bless you."

My eyes widened. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

I slowly drifted my eyes up to see my spit and mucus on Sasuke's school blazer...and then his excruciatingly beautiful face staring down at me.

His eyes are grey, not black, I suddenly realized with a jolt. I was so used to seeing him glare that I never really saw what color his eyes really were.

I quickly brought my eyes back to the floor ,holding my nose, I stuttered out a weak and nasally apology.

He curtly replied, "It's fine", before reaching in his pocket to hand me a handkerchief. "Here. Keep it."

Gasps were heard all around me.

I shakingly took the handkerchief after muttering a thank you.

And then...he walked off with the rest of the guys in tow.

Screams of ' I hate you' and fake sneezes were heard throughout the cafeteria.

Even though I could feel the glares on my back and the aura of envy emanating from Sakura, I didn't really care, because I've come to the horrifying conclusion that I, Hyuuga Hinata, have a crush on the most wanted guy in the whole school. The Uchiha Sasuke.

This is going to be a crazy year.

* * *

So what did you guys think? It would be really nice if you review and tell me what you think so far...this chapter was really just to get the story in the right place and to introduce the guys.

With that being said, this is my playlist. I usually like to listen to music to help me think so here it is:

1. Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou - Tohoshinki - this is actually where I got the title for this from;translated. This is a really good song from an amazing group (My favorite artists actually) so please check it out! TVXQ HWAITING!!

2. Stay Gold - Utada Hikaru - This is a really soothing song that makes everything dissapear from your head..it's really calming

3. Honey - Larc enciel - It had actually been a really long time since I'd listened to this song and when I heard it again today I couldn't stop listening to it. It actually helped me with the last part of the chapter

4. Kimi no tame ni Dekiru Koto - Gackt - Gosh this is such a catchy song! I love Gackt voice in this song...You guys should give it a listen...GACKT is love...

5. Love's Way - SHINee - They're a Korean group ( Tohoshinki is too, but they're also active in Japan) and this is a really sweet sounding song


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Naruto.

* * *

"Oh man! That was so fucking funny!"

"Shut up Kiba-kun!" I said plopping clumsily on my bed. before covering my head with a pillow so i could smother myself to death.

After the 'sneezing incident' the rest of the day was in other words...horrible. I couldn't go anywhere without people pointing at me and glaring at me, most notably Sasuke's fan-girls. Even Sakura and Ino whom I THOUGHT were my friends were glaring! By the end of the day I was quite honestly terrified for my life! All I wanted to do was get home as soon as possible and forget about that embarrassing moment in my life...as well as try to come to terms that I was in MAJOR crush mode over Uchiha Sasuke...but did I get to do this?

No. I got Kiba making my day even worse by coming to my home just to talk about that.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!", he laughed sitting next to me and successfully pulling my pillow from my hold, "It was just so random! And so fucking hilarious! I almost pissed my pants right there!", he said, laughing AGAIN! I just looked at him blankly. Once he finally realized that I, myself, did not find it funny whatsoever he finally stopped laughing and started to act like my friend. He laid down next to me and held my hand, "OK. I'm sorry. Seriously this time. It must've sucked for you. I know how you despise being the center of attention...", he murmured. He's a good friend...when he wants to be.

I closed my eyes, " Yeah. It was so embarrassing. I mean I went through my whole school career successfully not being the center of attention, which is hard you know, when your brother's Hyuuga Ne-...What?" I said. While I was speaking I had opened my eyes only to notice that Kiba was staring...at me, "Is something on my face or something", I said touching my face lightly.

He loudly cleared his throat, removing my hand from his and said, "No..um No. I was just daydreaming you know how I do stupid shit like that from time to time hahaha..." Are his cheeks red???

I was about ask him this but he suddenly jumped out of my bed, " Sooo..Uh...I'm gonna go see what Neji's up to. Talk to you later Hina!" he was in such a rush to get out of my room that he ran into my bedroom post. He fell to the floor before quickly getting up, laughing awkwardly, and then running out of my room.

He's been doing this a lot lately..and I have no idea what his problem is...

What's wrong with him?

* * *

After Kiba left I spent the remainder of the night thinking about Sasuke.

I was shocked to discover that there were so many times that he was actually in my house, which really when you think about it it makes sense since he hangs out with my brother. And I was horrified by the fact that each time he was here I looked absolutely hideous! When I get home from school I always change into Neji's old sweat pants from 8th grade with one of my tank tops...it was not pretty or classy at all...

I mean, It not like I hang out with Neji's friends or anything when they came over but, I do serve them drinks and everything so I'm most definitely around them long enough for Sasuke to see my absolutley horrendous appearance.

After this disturbing discovery I then realized that even at school where I had the highest chance of him seeing me, I still didn't look pretty or classy! So I decided that I would go to school tomorrow looking like I just stepped out of a magazine. I was very nervous about this but I had to at least try.

So that's what I did.

The first thing I did was wash his handkerchief that he gave me with absolute care, as if it were my most prized possession, then I folded it very carefully, feeling myself blush as a placed a light kiss on it before I slipped it into my school bag. I planned on returning it to him even thought he told me to keep it...anything to talk to him. Even if I stuttered like crazy.

I looked in the back of my closet to see if I still had those fashion magazines that Ino left at my house a couple of weeks ago. When I found them I searched through it until I found the style that was the least revealing and least artificial...something that screamed me.

I realized that I couldn't wear the uniform that I usually wore: The skirt that went past the knee, the fitted but still loose blazer, with my penny loafers. So I grabbed one of my uniforms from two years ago. It's more form fitting than my recent one. I ironed it twice, then I picked out my newest pair of heels (that I was probably never going to wear. Sakura made me buy them.) I grabbed my knee high socks (That I usually only wear to bed) to wear with my new school ensemble.

After those exhausting few hours. I lay my head on my pillow trying to calm my nerves and the part of my brain that was screaming that this is insane and so not like me.

Even though I went to bed a nervous wreck, I woke up any way but. I suddenly realized that if I wanted to get noticed by Sasuke I had to do this. I got dressed with the utmost care. I even decided to wear my hair down instead of in my neat simple bun which is saying something, believe me. I put on my minium mascara and lipgloss like usual before turning to my mirror to get a look at myself.

Wow.

I didn't even look like myself. It was like I was looking at a totally different person. But in a good way. I never realized that just changing these little things could make me look so...great.

With my confidence overload I walked out of my room and walked downstairs to meet up with my brother so he could take me to school.

I was entirely confident until I saw his look of disapproval when he looked at me.

He stood there looking extremely poised and confident...so unlike me. People never believe us when we say we're siblings. I just do not look attractive compared to my brother.

"W-what's wrong Nii-san?"

He looked at me blankly for a second before saying, "Hinata. Do you really think your walking out of the house this way?"

I'm confused, "What do you mean?"

He glared at me, " That skirt is entirely too short and those are not the appropriate shoes for school, and you can't even button your blazer. Go change. Now."

What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?! All the other girls dress this way! I opened my mouth to say this but he shot me down before I could even get a word in, "NOW Hinata."

"Hai Nii-san." I murmured before going back upstairs to change into my non eye-catching school uniform and into my penny loafers and my usual simple bun. At the time I was very angry at him for making me change clothes. But deep down I knew I would never go to school looking like that. As soon as we would have pulled up I would have chickened out and faked sick or skipped school. I was much to shy to be that exposed.

Because of this I barely got to school on time. When I got to class everyone was already there including Sasuke. He was sitting at his desk silently doing his homework. I blushed a bright red before scurrying to my seat next to Sakura and Ino. Luckily no one really talked about yesterday and I spent the remainder of that class discreetly watching Sasuke thinking about different ways I could get him alone so I could give him his handkerchief back. But when the period was over I couldn't even TRY to because his fangirls got to him first.

When the lunch period came I told myself that I would look straight at him and tell him hello. But when he got closer to our table I lost the nerve and just kept my head down and blushed. (though at the time my excuse was that the screams were too loud for him to hear me). The rest of the day was rather uneventful until Sakura ran up to me after school.

I was just sitting alone, quietly berating myself for my shyness while I waited for Neji to pick me up from school when I turned my head and saw Sakura running at full speed toward me. How she ran in those heels I'll never know.

"Hinata," she panted as she finally got in front of me, "Oh my God," she placed her hand on my shoulder to catch her breath," I thought you had left already. Can I PLEASE come over to your house today?" she said, looking at me with her pretty gyaru type face. I felt a sudden pang of envy. Why can't I look like her? Everything about her was just so perfect. Her face was always done up and guys were always fighting over her! I've never had a guy crush over me before! I've never even had a boyfriend! She was dressed so stylish! Her uniform was extremely fitted and she had on the cutest heels! It was like she stepped right of Ageha Magazine! Why couldn't I have the confidence to look like that?!

I know why. Because I'm Hinata. The Book worm. Neji's nerdy sister. The girl who never talks; who no one knows.

"Sure, Sakura....but why? Do you need help with your homework?" I tutor her sometimes.

"No! Sasuke-Kun is going over to your house today!!!" she said excitingly jumping up and down.

What?

What?!

WHAT?!!

Please tell me she's lying!

"How...how do you know?" I can't even think straight.

" Well, I overheard Naruto talking to Kiba and he said that they were all going over to your house to hang out with Neji!! Isn't it awesome?! We can totally hang out with them!" she squealed, "I'm soooo excited!"

"Right..."

I'm suddenly regretting agreeing to let her come over.

* * *

And that is the end of chapter 2! If Hinata seems a little ooc it because it's in her POV. I don't think her thoughts would sound the same as if she were talking. I know mine don't! Sorry for the no Sasuhina interaction this chapter. next chapter will definitely have it! With that being said the last things I have to say is to PLEASE REVIEW! Don't just alert my story. Seeing the reviews give me the drive to write another chapter. anyway onto the playlist!

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga : I love this song! I love Lady GAGA!!! then again who doesn't?!! the song is very everywhere and all over the place...but that oddly is what makes me like it so much.( Album: The Fame Monster)

GAME - Ayumi Hamasaki: Ayu puts out the best J-Pop songs in my opinion and I don't think anyone can ever really get to her level. (Album: My Story)

Rainie Yang - A Wolf is Coming: I'm not really a big fan of C-Pop...I really only listen to Wang Lee Hom and Jay Chou...but I somehow stumbled upon this song and I love it. I was already a fan of her dramas but now I'm in love with this song too! (Album: Free Gate)

Walk - Koda Kumi: I'm more of an AYU fan than a Kuu fan...but I really love this song...one of her best for sure...the lyrics are so amazing (Album: Affection)

Setsugekka - The end of Silence - GACKT : Gackt can do no wrong in my opinion....I am so serious. This song is soooo beautiful!! I got teary eyed the first time I listened to it...I am not kidding you right now! And of course like always his lyrics are extraordinary (Single: Setsugekka - The end of silence)

Punky Heart - LM.C : I just recently got into LM.C...this is the song that got me interested. Its so poppy. I always dance like an idiot when I listen to this song (Single: Punky Heart)

DIM SCENE - the gazettE : This is my new favorite J-Rock band. This is a song from their most recent album and its amazing....Ruki's voice brings so much emotion to the song.... (Album: DIM)

If you have any questions or comments about these songs or the artists leave them in your reviews.


End file.
